You Are So Beautiful To Me
by Simon Diamond
Summary: Molly Holly has a date… She braces herself for a miserable evening, not realizing what her admirer has in store for her… [one-shot]


**You Are So Beautiful To Me**

**Summary:** Molly Holly has a date... She braces herself for a miserable evening, not realizing what her admirer has in store for her...

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fiction are property of World Wrestling Entertainment, the song "You Are So Beautiful" was written by Billy Preston / Bruce Fisher and immortalized by Joe Cocker. I own nothing in this fiction, other than the concept.

* * *

Molly had spent the entire journey cursing herself for agreeing to see him; she was convinced this 'date' was going to be the worst experience of her life. She only did it to get him off her back once and for all; otherwise he would simply pester her over and over again.

Despite her pessimism, she had spent an eternity preparing for the evening. Her silky brown hair shone radiantly, bobbing vivaciously about her shoulders. She had bought a new dress especially for the occasion, a long black satin affair that hugged her curvaceous body like a glove.

She reached her destination, his apartment. She paid her taxi fare, making sure to tip the driver generously. "Thank you." She said with a sweet smile, belying her real emotions. She stepped into the cool night air and glanced up at the heavens; several stars twinkled in the clear skies above.

She made her way up a set of steps, heels clicking, until she reached the entrance. She paused for a moment and took out a mirror from her handbag, in order to make sure her makeup looked fine. She surveyed her luscious cherry lips and her soft cheeks, before becoming fixated with her own hazel eyes. She sighed as she tried her hardest to feel optimistic; it simply wasn't working. She might have looked like a million dollars, but she didn't feel it.

As she motioned to knock on the door, she noticed it had been left ajar. Cautiously, she pushed the door and entered the hallway of the apartment. The room was dark, save for a glow emanating from a doorway further down the passage. She made her way down the narrow corridor, trying to take in as much as she could in the dim light.

Creeping around a corner, she discovered an expansive room filled with candlelight. She then caught a glimpse of somebody sat at a grand piano in the centre of the room. Despite having his back to her, she could make out that he was decked out in an expensive suit.

The piano totally threw her off; it was the last thing she had expected to be greeted with. Her chain of thoughts were put on hold as he began to play a melody, singing along in time...

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful..._

"To me."

Molly could feel her whole body tingling from the amazing performance she had just witnessed. Her eyes filled with tears of joy, she felt awestruck. All the bad feeling she had been carrying beforehand seemed to have been dispelled in those few magical seconds of harmonious wonder.

"Randy... That is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced." She spoke from her heart, it was truly the greatest moment of her short life.

Randy Orton swiveled on the stool he was sat on, turning to face Molly. He offered a shy smile, before making his way over to his princess for the evening.

"Molly, I have been trying to tell you something for a long time."

Molly gazed dreamily into his eyes, begging for him to continue. He took her palms in his and squeezed them gently, affectionately.

"I love you." He spoke with true passion in his voice.

For the first time in a long time, Molly felt her heart skip a beat as he confessed his true feelings for her, warmth radiating to all parts. She suddenly felt good about being in the presence of Randy and made sure she let him know.

They inched closer to each other, an electric moment of passion captured as their lips brushed together for the first time. Each found themselves lost in paradise as they caressed each other orally, an amazing moment of fervor between the two. Molly reluctantly pulled herself away for a moment in order to cement her feelings.

"I think I love you too Randy..."


End file.
